Love Square Betrayal
by ChaoticWolf2017
Summary: A new female officer arrives at Central, and automatically, a love square ensues. Two officers grow to like her, but she likes another officer. They're all friends, but what happens if someone comes in and causes chaos among Central and L.A.?
1. Prologue

_**Quick Author's Note: This is a collab story I am writing with my friend, Ponchygirl. She, and my other best friend, LHDD, are the bestest friends I could ever ask for, and I would never trade them for the world. You should also check their stories out, because they are amazing writers!**_

 _It was the start of briefing, and officers were filing into the room. There was one officer in particular who seemed a little shy. She sat in the back, that way she can easily see the others and hopefully nobody would say hi or something. Her wishes weren't granted, because someone sat next to her to the right. She glanced at him, and he smiled at her._

" _Hi, you must be new. My name is Jason Sanchez."_

" _Hey...I'm Brittany. Brittany Reed. Yeah, I'm new..this is actually my first day here."_

" _That's cool! I wonder who your training officer is."_

" _Me too," Brittany said._

 _The door opens and Sergeant Getraer walks in. Everybody quiets down as he steps up to the podium and sets the binder down onto it. Jason leans in a little._

" _That's Sergeant Getraer. He may be a little strict and may seem mean, but he's actually a cool Sarge." Jason whispers to her._

" _Yeah right," says the officer sitting in front of them. "If you ask Ponch he wouldn't tell you the same thing Jason just said," the officer adds._

" _Well, that's just one officer that disagrees," says Officer Barry Baricza._

" _I'm sure he's just saying that to keep his reputation.." Jason says, rolling his eyes._

 _Brittany blinked, confused. "Reputation?" she asked the officer in front of her, whose nametag read A. Grossman._

 _Grossie smiles, "Um…" he says then shares a glance with Bear. They don't say anything more because the sergeant cleared his throat. A sign that he was ready to start briefing._

 _Brittany looks up and she smiles slightly, as if she were apologizing. Getraer nods and looks down at his binder._

" _Alright, LAPD has asked for help-"_

" _It's about time they ask for help. They could use it," says a young Puerto Rican officer who just entered the room. Right in front of him was a blonde haired blue eyed officer. All the officers turned their heads to see the partners that had just come in._

" _Uh, Ponch I don't think that's the kind of help Getraer was talking about," the blonde officer whispers._

" _Oh, what kind of help, Sarge? Are we gonna help them…" the dark haired officer started but his partner covered his mouth fast._

" _Don't say it, Ponch. I'm sure Getraer doesn't wanna hear it," he says quickly. Then moves his hand off fast. "Did you just lick me!?" he asks horrified. Ponch stares at his feet._

" _I just wanted you to move your hand, Jon," he says with a smile._

" _Ponch, everyone is staring at us," Jon says._

" _Well, they don't have to," Ponch says quietly._

 _Sarge cleared his throat. "Thank you for that, you two. It's nice to know that you two actually cared enough to come to briefing." he says._

 _Brittany stifled a slight giggle in her hands._

" _Oh we didn't want to...it was Jon's idea," Ponch said. Jon made a face at Ponch._

" _Alright, partner, you need to sit down," he says._

" _Ooh, wait, Jon...look," Ponch whispers._

" _What?"_

" _She's gorgeous! Don't tell me you can't see her," Ponch whispers. He made sure to be quiet enough that only Jon could hear him._

" _Just sit down, you two. Anyways, LAPD needed our help."_

" _With what?" Ponch asks taking a bite of the ding dong he brought with him._

" _With 2-11 suspects. They've been robbing banks around L.A. and they always manage to escape with planned routes."_

" _Well if they didn't plan ahead they would've been caught already, Sarge. So we already figured that one out," Ponch says._

" _Shh," Jon says. He almost covered Ponch's mouth again but decided against it. He and Ponch then took a seat in the very back right side of the room._

" _Anyways, we have a new officer today. It's her first day here, and I hope she has a good time here. Brittany, as usual with the other new officers, you will have a training officer. Jason, you will be her T.O." Getraer says._

" _Aww…" Ponch starts._

" _No, be quiet!" Jon says rather loudly. Ponch looks hurt._

" _Sorry, Baker," Ponch said staring at the table._


	2. Chapter 1

Brittany and Jason were pulled over to the side of the freeway onto a dirt area. Brittany was looking down and cleaning off the meters on her bike, as they were a little dusty. Jason was looking out at the freeway, watching. Jason's cell phone vibrated. He looked down and saw that he was getting a call. The caller ID said "Ponch" and there was a picture of Ponch smiling giving a thumbs up for the picture ID. Jason sighs, 'I don't wanna answer' he thinks but then goes against his wishes and swipes the side of the screen with the green phone.

"This better be a life or death…" he started but then was interrupted.

"Jason, you have to come now!"

"Jon? Why do you have Ponch's phone?" Jason had fear rising in his voice. He couldn't hear the slight snickers in the background.

"Ponch really needs help," Jon said.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure…" Jon started then Jason could hear Jon talking to someone. He tried to listen to the conversation all he heard was this…

"Are you ok?" and no reply. "Hey are you ok?" still nothing.

Finally Jason had heard enough. "Where are you?" he asked.

Brittany looked over to Jason. "What's going on?" she asked. She could see the fear in his face.

"We're at Ventura and Franklin. Please, hurry!" Jon said, before hanging up and smirked at Ponch.

Jason looked at Brittany. "Let's go, something happened to Ponch," he said starting his motor and getting back on the road.

Brittany was right behind him, keeping a blank, worried face on. She knew what was going on, but said nothing. Soon they pulled up where they were to meet them. Jason almost died when he saw Ponch lying on the ground. Jon was knelt beside him talking. Ponch was breathing Jason could tell because it looked like Jon was making him laugh or something. Jason rushed over and pretty much tossed his helmet at Brittany.

"Ponch? Are you ok?" Jason asked.

Brittany huffed slightly as she put his helmet on his bike's mirror and ran towards Ponch. She knelt down next to Jon.

"Is he okay?" she asked him.

"I don't know…" Jon started biting back a smile. "Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked. Ponch coughed, and tried not to laugh.

"J-J-J-Jon?" Ponch asked sounding confused. This made Jason concerned.

"He shouldn't be confused," he said. Jon nodded his head.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jason asked. He grabbed Ponch's hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," he added. Ponch squeezed really tight.

"Ok, yeah you can totally hear me," Jason said. Ponch was trying to calm himself down and not laugh his head off.

Brittany blinked a little, swallowing down a laugh as she watched Ponch squeeze Jason's hand tightly.

"Well, if he heard Jon...of course he would hear you..." she said.

Jason glared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared for his life," Jason snapped at her. Then turned his attention back to Ponch.

"J-J-Jason…" Ponch started.

"Yeah, Ponch? What do you need?"

"I-I-Ice...c-c-cream…" Ponch said. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Ice cream? You could be dying, and you want ice cream?"

"It's so h-h-hot…" Ponch replied.

"All you want me to do is buy you ice cream?" Jason asked again trying to confirm that was it.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Ponch said before closing his eyes.

"Hey, don't close your eyes, Ponch. I'll go get that ice cream right now. Hang in there, please," Jason begged. Ponch opened his eyes again. He looked really tired. Jason lightly squeezed Ponch's hand then hopped up and ran off.

"When are we gonna tell him?" Brittany asked Jon quietly. She couldn't exactly ask Ponch, as he was supposedly 'going unconscious'.

"When he gets back," Jon said. He patted Ponch on the shoulder. "You're doing great, partner," he said. Soon Jason returned.

"Tutti Frutti, right?" he asked handing Ponch the ice cream. Ponch's eyes popped open again.

"You didn't have to…" he started, a smile spreading across his face as he took the ice cream and sat up a bit.

"But you said…" Jason started. "Wait a second, you can talk normal? You can sit up?" Jason looked rather confused.

Ponch burst out laughing. "It was a joke! I just wanted ice cream...I didn't have enough money for it," he said. Jason looked both hurt and confused.

"Why would you do this to me?" he asked. Ponch looked at Jon.

"Ask him," he said.

Brittany was laughing once Jason found out it was a prank. She had to turn away and wipe away a couple of tears, due to her eyes watering from all the laughter. Jason looked up at Jon.

"Why, Jon?" he asked, hurt in his voice

"I didn't wanna give Ponch money for his ice cream. Brittany was in on this too. It originally was gonna be her on the ground begging for you to give Ponch ice cream. But then we decided you'd believe it more if it was Ponch." Jon explained, after he calmed his laughter enough to talk.

"Yeah, and besides, we had patrol to do so Sarge wouldn't get mad at us for being invisible a lot every day. So Ponch was the one with something wrong and I had to make sure we were close by. That was why I said we needed to stop for a few minutes back at the freeway, Jason." she said, standing. "Oh, and by the way, watch where you toss your helmet next time, alright?" she adds.

"Oh sorry, I just thought there was something seriously wrong with my friend," Jason said shooting a death glare at Ponch. Ponch put his hand up in defense while his other hand held his ice cream.

"This was Jon's idea first," he said.

Jason sighed and only walked off back to his motor. Brittany huffed a laugh. "He'll calm down eventually. He was really scared. He practically just drove over here without paying attention to traffic, that was why I was slightly behind him when we got here." she said to the two.

"Aww, he actually cares about me," Ponch said putting a hand on his heart as if acting like he was touched by that. As if he never knew that before.

"He apparently does, partner." Jon said, standing and offered a hand to help Ponch up. Brittany laughed as she turned to Jason.

"Well, we have to get back on patrol. Don't want to deal with a mad Sarge again..." she said, saying bye and went to her bike.

Ponch gladly took Jon's hand and let Jon pull him to his feet. "Oh, a mad Sarge isn't that scary, Brittany. I've dealt with that a million times," he said before she left.

She mounted and put on her helmet. "Calm down, Jason." she said to her partner.

"I can't believe them! And they think it's funny!? What the hell is their problem!?" Jason yelled trying to cool off a little.

"Um, we don't have a problem. We've just got a sense of humor of which you apparently left that at home today," Ponch replied. Jon turned to Ponch.

"Hey, give the guy a break. He really thought you were dying," Jon said.

"He needs to loosen up," Ponch said. Jon and Jason shared a quick glance. Jason could see in Jon's eyes he was apologizing so he just nodded his head. After he saw how happy Ponch was with that ice cream all his anger vanished. He smiled.

"Enjoy your ice cream, Ponch. But next time just ask me nicely for some money and I'll give it to you," he said. Then left.

Brittany smiled. "Well, see you guys later?" she asked, though it was directed a little bit towards Ponch. She put her sunglasses on and rode off after Jason.

"She likes me," Ponch said to Jon with a smile in his bottomless brown eyes. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course she does. Doesn't every girl like you?" he teased.

Someone pulled up beside them. It was Getraer.

"Shouldn't you two be patrolling? Lunch is over, you know.." he said.

"Well, um...Ponch was dying…" Jon started.

"And so we stopped for ice cream," Ponch added. Jon shot him a glare.

"Thanks a lot, that makes perfect sense," he said. They both looked at Getraer. Ponch gave him a nervous smile.

"You want some?" he asked shoving his ice cream towards him.

"Uh, no, I'm good. And glad to see that you're doing fine. Finish that ice cream and get back on patrol. I hope it wasn't too serious, Jon" he said before riding off once he said that.


	3. Chapter 2

Brittany and Jason were riding along the 99 freeway. Jason spotted a speeder a few cars ahead of him. He called it in as the two started to pursue the car. Jon was not far behind them.

As the pursuit went off the freeway, Brittany noticed something wrong with her bike. She glanced down to her front wheel and noticed the front bolt was loosened. Gulping, she looked up. A little too late, The speeder went through an intersection and skidded to a stop, facing sideways. She didn't have time to slow down. She swerved, causing the bike to fling her off and her back hit the car hard. Thankfully the bike missed her and skidded off to the side. She fell to the ground and the car took off. Jason stopped to help her as Jon went after the speeder still.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked kneeling beside her.

"Y-yeah..." she said, pushing her arms down to be in a kneeling position. "My back just hurts, that's all.." she adds.

"Well, we'll have to take you to see a doctor. Whether you like it or not. No back talk, you got that?" he said. He was a little worried about Jon being alone. Something deep down told him something happened to Ponch. He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. But it kept finding its way back to the front.

"Jason, I'm fine. Just give me a moment. We got to help Jon!" she said, finally getting to her feet. "I'll go to the doctors after that guy is caught. Promise," she pleads. As soon as she said that they could hear Jon over the radio asking for transportation letting them know that they caught they guy. He had Bear with him, and they guy had his back seat full of weed.

Brittany sighed. "Fine...to the doctor's it is.." she says. She grabs the mic and presses the button. "10-4, Jon. Me and Jason are on the way to the doctor's."

"Are you ok?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, just a sore back from hitting the car..but Jason wants me to go.." she replies

"Ok, well keep me posted…" Jon started. "Oh wait, when you're done please tell me. We need to help Ponch," Jon said.

"Wait, what happened to Ponch? I can help." Brittany says, her mind automatically thinking the worst.

"Nothing too bad…" Jon started.

"Jon, what happened?" she insisted, wanting to know.

"I'll tell you once we know you're ok. He's gonna be fine. He just needs help getting unstuck"

"How and where did he get stuck? Is he hurt?" she asked

"I think he's ok. If he's hurt he wouldn't tell me…"

"That's Ponch for you...well I'll let you know what the doctor says in a bit. Jason's impatiently standing next to me waiting so we can head off to the doctor's.." she says

"Ok, have fun!"

"I'll try my best.."

"Good"

"I'll be sure to let them know you're due for a check-up, too" she says and places down the mic. She smiles to Jason. "Well, let's go." she says, mounting her bike. Jason gets on his too and the two take off to Rampart.

"Oh, thanks," Jon says.

Soon, they're at the hospital and Brittany walks up to the receptionist. Jason explains the situation and the nurse said to sit down and a doctor will be with them shortly. Jon shows up pretty soon. Brittany looked up and smiled. "Hey, Jon. Surprised you didn't go to help Ponch..." she said.

"I came to make sure you were ok. I texted Ponch a few seconds ago. He said he'd rather have me here for you, than have me there."

Brittany nodded. "That's fine. At least he's okay. I'm still curious as to why he's stuck..." she says. Before Jon was able to reply, someone called her name.

"Brittany? Why are you a patient?" asked Dixie McCall. Brittany smiled shyly. "Well, I told Jason here I was fine, but he insisted that I get checked..." she said. Jason rolls his eyes. "Brittany, you went flying back-first into a car!" he protested. Jon made a face at them, then his phone vibrated. Jon looked a little annoyed. As he typed out his message he talked aloud.

"Stay awake, anyway. We don't need you to fall asleep now. If Sarge finds out he'll be ticked."

"Why would he fall asleep?" Brittany asked.

"Huh?" Jon asked. Then realized he was talking while texting. "Oh, he's tired…"

"Oh..." she said. "Well, come on, Brittany...let's get you checked." Dixie said. Brittany nodded and followed the head nurse to a treatment ended up having to go outside for privacy to call Ponch. Jason followed Jon. He didn't want to bother him so he stayed quiet. Jon was talking and trying to remain calm. But he was losing his cool.

"Ponch, just hang in there, okay? I'm not coming right now," Jon said. Jason bit his lip. He could tell something was up. He couldn't hear anything Ponch said. He could however hear tiredness mixed with shakiness in Ponch's voice. He just couldn't make out any of the words. When Jon got off the phone, Jason came over.

"Jon, he wants your help, doesn't he?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really worried about Brittany at the moment," Jon replied pushing past Jason. Jon would've went to save Ponch in a heartbeat. The problem was, he couldn't do it alone, and he was scared. He wanted help, and he wanted to make sure the person he loved was going to be ok.

Dixie checks her vital signs after Brittany sits on the table. "Well your vital signs are fine." she says. "Thanks, Dix" she says. Dixie nods and left the room. A few minutes later, a doctor enters the room, but stops when he saw who it was.

"Heya Joe!" Brittany greets. Dr. Joe Early smiles. "Well, it's a surprise to see you as a patient instead as a visitor," he says. "Well, I kind of had a spill. I was pursuing a speeder and when we arrived at an intersection, my front bolt was loose and I didn't have time to slow down as the car skidded to a stop and I swerved causing me to fly back-first into the driver's side door..." she explained. Early sighed and chuckled. "And you feel alright?" he asked. (Again. Again with the near gender mix-up) Brittany nods. "My back's just a little sore. I kept telling Jason I was fine, but he insisted on me getting checked out."

After Brittany was checked, and Dr. Early prescribed her some pain meds to take if the pain became too much, she was discharged from the hospital. Brittany thanked Early and Dixie before heading out the door. She walked up to Jon. "Doctor says I'm fine. He prescribed me some meds if the pain became too much, but other than that, he says I can continue to work," she tells him.

"Ok, good," Jon says. Trying his best to push aside the thoughts of Ponch possibly being in some pain right now. "You ready to go?" Jon asked. He and Jason shared a glance. Jason pulled Jon aside.

"Jon, if he's really hurt that's the last thing she needs. I heard you two talking on the phone. He sounded tired, scared…" Jason started.

"Jason, he's fine," Jon snapped. He then realized Brittany could probably hear them. Brittany blinked.

"Uhm...Ponch is okay, right, Jon?" she asked. Worry was laced in her voice.

"He's fine," Jon said while taking a deep breath then exhaling.

"Jon, what exactly happened to Ponch. Please...I want to know.." Jon sighs,

"It's hard to explain...just follow me, ok?" he said then started off towards the door.

Brittany sighed and followed Jon. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she sure was worried.


	4. Chapter 3

Jon led them to a small part of town with a playground and a small cliff.

"Please don't tell me he got stuck in playground equipment..." Brittany says when they pulled up. Jon makes a face.

"Well, kinda...he got stuck in the tire swing, because of his gun belt. Then the tire swing broke, because it was getting old and could break any minute. Basically it broke, and he couldn't do anything, and the tire rolled down towards that cliff...he's still stuck in it. But he's at the bottom of that embankment and he can't move. He said he's too sore and too tired. He's scared to death that he'll be stuck in a tire swing the rest of his life. I can't get to him without help."

Brittany stares at Jon in shock. She has to bite back a smile. "How far down is the embankment?" she asked, although she is having a hard time keeping a straight walks over towards that cliff and stares down.

"Man, he's lucky he's got that tire swing. Its rubber and bouncy. It it wasn't for that, he'd be dead," Jason said. He bites his lip, "Although this would be pretty embarrassing if it were me down there. How are are we gonna tell Getraer?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, we have to deal with helping Ponch.." she says. She gets up off of her bike and walks over to the embankment. She stares down the embankment. Thankfully she could still see Ponch. "You okay, Ponch?!" she yelled down to him.

"B-B-Brittany?" he asked. She could barely hear him. He was really tired.

"Is he ok?" Jason asked Brittany.

"It seems like it. He sounds really tired, though." she says. "We'll need rope, though..."

"Ok," Jason replied. He ran back to his bike to call for Bonnie.

"Hey, Ponch can you hear me!?" Jon yelled down. Ponch didn't say anything. Jon bit his lip. "You better be awake," Jon said quietly.

"Ponch?!" Brittany yelled. It was quiet.

Ponch wasn't responding to them. Jon was hoping maybe he'd reply to a text. So he sent one to Ponch. He could see his phone light up, but Ponch never reacted to it or anything.

"He's asleep," Jon said. Brittany sighed.

"Well, that's great. Let's hope he doesn't have a concussion or anything." A few minutes later, Bonnie pulls up. She gets out of her car as Brittany runs up to her.

"We need some rope..and I think we'll have to call for the fire department to get him out of that tire..." she said. Bonnie nodded and got the rope out of the trunk while Brittany called for the fire department through the radio. When Bonnie saw and heard what had happened she didn't even laugh or bite back a smile at all. Of which was a little weird, because normally Bonnie would find that kinda funny.

"Here's the rope, Jon," Bonnie says, handing Jon the rope.

"Thanks, Bonnie," he said. She nodded. Brittany comes back to the embankment.

"The ETA for the Fire Department is about 5 minutes," she says

"Good," Jon replied. "Ponch, I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're just plain ignoring us. But We're gonna get you outta there soon. I promise!" Jon called.

Brittany sighs. "How about I go down there. I'm the lightest of all three of us here so it'll be easier for you guys to help me down with the rope.." she suggests.

"Ok, but be very careful. And please, if you notice any injuries once you're down there tell us immediately," Bonnie said.

"I will," she says. They get the rope tied around her waist and she starts to go down to Ponch. She makes sure to dodge anything that could make her slip and cause Jon and Bonnie to fall down as soon joins them and helps hold the rope.

"Brittany, is he awake!?" Jason asked.

"No, he's not." she says once she gets down there. She kneels down next to Ponch and wipes away some dirt that was on his face. She then checks for any injures.

"He's got a broken wrist and I think his ribs are bruised!" she said once she was finished checking. "And he might have a concussion," she looks at Jason and Bonnie. They all share the same glance of worry.

"Hurry up and help us get him up here!" Jon yells.

Brittany unties the rope from her waist and ties it on to the tire (Which was very awkward for her...considering she had to stick her hand between the tire and his abdomen to get the rope on..) and makes sure it's tied securely.

"Alright! The rope's secured!" she says, as she manages to help Ponch, while he's still unconscious, into somewhat a standing , Bonnie, and Jason started to pull. It took about ten minutes to finally get Ponch to the top. The fire department showed up while they were halfway up and assisted them. One fireman tried not to laugh, as he finally realized they were not only pulling up a CHP officer, but he was stuck in a tire swing. And it was Ponch! When he was finally up with the rest of them they pulled Brittany up.

"Thanks, guys," Brittany says. She tells them about the injuries she found on Ponch and about his probable concussion. Captain Stanley sighs.

"Poor guy, this would be really embarrassing."

Brittany nods. "Yeah. I hope he'll be okay.."

"Me too," Marco said.

Brittany smiles slightly as she looked at Ponch. John and Roy knelt down next to Ponch and checked his vital signs.

"Well, his vital signs are stable, but his pupils are slightly reactive, so he definitely has a slight concussion." Johnny says.

"How are we going to get the tire off?" Bonnie asked.

"Well that's a good question," Jason replied looking at the firemen.

"We're gonna have to cut it off," Roy said to Cap. Cap nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't see any other way of getting it off..How exactly did he get stuck in that tire?" Cap asked Jon.

"Um, well...he...don't tell Getraer," Jon said. He got a little closer and whispered. "He was taking a break, and pulled out his phone. He was playing Pokemon Go…" Jon didn't have to finish Cap already figured it out.

"So he got stuck in a tire swing playing that game? Doesn't the loading screen say to always be aware of your surroundings?" he asked as Johnny went to get something to help cut the tire.

"I don't know, he never showed me or said anything. Except saying, 'Hey Jon, Pikachu is in that tire swing!' It's apparently hard to find him."

"I know, my daughter plays that game. She's having hard time finding him." Cap said.

"Oh...well I'm sure Ponch'll stop playing that game after all he's been through," Jon said.

"What?" Chet asked curiously.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Marco asked biting back a smile. "Ponch is not very careful…" that was all he needed to say.

"Well, at least he hasn't killed himself. Like all those other people. Like the ones that jumped off a cliff to save Pikachu. I can't believe all the things these people would do for that!" Chet said in disbelief.

"Someone actually literally jumped off a cliff to save a game character?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, two people," Chet replied.

"Wow..." Brittany said, thankful that she doesn't play that game. By now, Johnny and Roy had the tire halfway cut.

"Um...is that blood?" Jon asked hovering over them. Roy looked at what Jon was talking about.

"Why does he…" he started. "Oh wait, do you all carry pocket knives or something?" he asked. Jon thought about that for a second.

"Not really, but I think Ponch does. I do too. We're supposed to, but not very many of us actually do that. Just like not very many of us carry around our batons," Jon replied.

"Well, his is open and there's a little blood on it. Who knows how that happened…"

Brittany looked up when she heard a motorbike pull up to them. She gulped and turned to Jon.

"Uham...Jon?" she said.

"What?" Jon asked turning his head and seeing Getraer running up. Jon swallowed hard. "Darn it...I knew he would show up."

"What happened?" Getraer asked.

"Well, he got stuck in a tire swing while him and Jon were on a break. He has probable concussion, sore ribs, and a broken wrist. They also found that his pocket knife opened up and cut him, but don't know how bad it is quite yet." Brittany explained, leaving out the fact that he was playing Pokemon Go.

Jason blinked, but said nothing.

"Yeah, and we pretty much came from the hospital after Brittany was checked out. She hurt her back on a pursuit, but the doctor cleared her, saying she can still work." Jason said.

"Huh? B-B-Brittany's...h-h-hurt?" Ponch asked as he was now semi-conscious.

"No, I'm not, Ponch. I'm fine." Brittany quickly said, so she doesn't worry him too much.

"I don't think the cut from his pocket knife is too bad. A little bleeding, but I think he'll be fine," Johnny said. Ponch blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of outside. And trying to wake himself up more. He could hear people talking, but right now they were a little blurry. He couldn't focus.


	5. Chapter 4

Finally, they got the tire cut and they carefully got Ponch out, careful to avoid touching the bruised ribs.

"Thanks...c-c-can I g-g-get back...to work now?"

"Sorry, Ponch, you got to go to the hospital." Johnny said.

"W-W-Why?" Ponch asked. He blinked a few more times and he finally was able to focus on one thing. Then he wished he never looked that way. "Oh...h-h-hi, Sarge."

"Hi Ponch." Getraer said.

"Well, you've got bruised ribs, maybe some cracked, a broken wrist, and probable concussion. Also, I think Dr. Brackett would like to have a look at that cut to be sure you don't need stitches." Johnny said.

"Darn…" Ponch replied, then let out a sigh. "Well, l-l-let's go.."

The ambulance arrived and they get Ponch onto the gurney and loaded into the ambulance. Johnny turns to Jon.

"Do you want to ride with him?" he asked Jon.

"Yes, please," he replied.

Jon got into the back with Ponch. Brittany went to her bike and mounted it. Jason stayed behind to help Sarge and Bonnie clean up the tire mess. Johnny got into the ambulance as well while Roy was going to drive the Squad to the hospital. They took off, with Brittany as the escort. Jon sat in the back trying not to get in the way. But he couldn't help but be a little on edge. Ponch seemed not quite himself.

Twelve minutes later, they arrived at Rampart, and Ponch was taken to Treatment Room 6. Ponch is wanting to fall asleep again.

Dixie came in to check his vital signs. Outside, Brittany was waiting in the waiting room, having a hard time keeping calm. Jon was sitting down in a let out a loud almost high pitched wheezy breath.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what that was," he said his voice nearly a whisper. His voice was cutting out on him from all the yelling he had done earlier. He had yelled at Ponch for a while before leaving. He got up to get some water.

Brittany stayed in the waiting room, staring at the floor, which was strangely blurry. Her head was spinning, too. Jon returned with a glass of water. He was chugging it down, like he'd never drank before. Bonnie looked at him and made a face.

"Um, someone's thirsty," she said.

Brittany didn't look up. She was busy trying to refocus her vision. Her hands came up to hold her head, because it seemed as if the room was spinning. She shook her head a little and got up.

"I'm going to...get some coffee.." she said slowly. But she could only got as far as two steps before she collapsed onto the floor. Jon dropped his water, spilling at all over his pants and making it look like he had wet himself. Of which he almost did when he saw that.

"Brittany!" he cried. He jumped to action and rushed to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"M-Make it stop..." she cried a little. Bonnie went to get help.

"Make what stop?" Jon asked.

"The room...i-it's spinning...m-make it stop.." she mumbled. Jon looked confused.

"Hey, just calm down everything's gonna be ok," he said.

Soon, Dr. Early was there, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?" he asked. Soon Dr. Morton was beside Dr. Early. No one had said anything and his impatience got the best of him.

"What happened!?" he asked growing irritated by the silence.

"Calm down, I just asked that like a second before you did," Early said.

"I don't know, she just collapsed." Bonnie said, worried.

"Let's get her to a treatment room."

Dr. Early didn't wait for a gurney to be brought here, because from what he seen, Brittany needed help soon. He picked her up bridal style and rushed to a room. Mike followed closely behind. Brittany blinked up at the ceiling.

"She has a knot on the back of her head," Dr. Early says. "She probably hit her head hard against the car when she collided with it. Her helmet probably protected her head and when she took it off when she was here earlier, the knot grew and when she put her helmet back on, I can bet it did more damage because it put pressure on it," he adds.

"What do you want to do then?" Mike asked.

"With the pressure built up, we'll have to do a brain scan to make sure her brain's okay.." Dr. Early said.

oOoOo

Jon sat in the waiting room a lump forming in his throat. He had two things on his mind. Number one, Brittany, and number two, Ponch. He loved Brittany so much he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to ask her out. With Ponch, they were like brothers. Ponch was that little brother Jon had always wanted.

Dr. Early came into the waiting room. He walked up to Jon.

"We have to do a brain scan to see if her brain is swelling. Do you by chance know how hard she hit that car?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't really there when it happened...Jason might know. But Jason currently is out on patrol again. We're short handed today." Jon bit his lip

"It's very important that we find out, Jon," he said. Jon nodded his head

"Ok, I'll go get him," he said then began to leave. "Oh, if anyone tells you about Ponch, please let me know," he added before leaving.

"I will," Joe replied as Jon went out the door.

Joe went back to Brittany.

"She's unconscious, Joe." Dr. Morton said.

Soon the door swings open. "Hey, I need your help," said Dr. Leo Rizzio.

"With what?" Joe asked.

"There's a little problem out in the waiting room…" Leo said.

"What's happening?" he asked as he followed Leo.

"Um, it's cray cray in there. There's a fight about to break loose. I can't find anyone to help me. There's been a huge biker gang fight...a lot of them are here now to get helped."

"Go get Dr. Brackett. I won't be able to handle it on my own" he said as he speed-walked to the waiting room. Leo rushed off to find Brackett.

oOoOo

Dr. Brackett was just finishing up with Ponch.

"Well, am I gonna be okay?" Ponch asked. After Brackett finished putting a cast on his wrist.

"Yes, of course. Just have to give your wrist time to heal," Brackett said.

"Okay!" Ponch said cheerfully. Then the door swung open.

"Brackett, we need your help!"

"Leo? What's happened?" Brackett asked. He had seen the look on Leo's face, and could tell that something was wrong.

"There are two biker gangs…" he started. He was trying to catch his breath. He was getting uptight.

"Great...that's all we need.." Brackett muttered as he went to go help. Leo followed but before leaving he waved hi to Ponch.

It was crazy in the waiting room. Dr. Early was failing at trying to get their attention. Brackett sighed and turned to Leo.

"We're going to need security, and lots of it," he said.

"Ok," Leo replied then rushed to call security.

Brackett whistled loudly, which caught their attention. They turned to Brackett, most of them with scowls on their faces.

"You came here to get medical attention, right? What's the point of making it worse by breaking out into a fight?" he asked.

"Will you help us right now?" asked a tough Mexican.

"We'll get to each of you as soon as we can and as fast as we can. For now, the best thing you can do is calm down, sit down, and wait," he told him.

The Mexican nodded his head and took a seat. The rest of the group followed suit. Brackett nodded and went over to the phone to cancel the security.


	6. Chapter 5

_A few days later..._

Ponch sat on a chair in the break room. He stared at the vending machine. Just wishing that a ding dong would pop out of it. He hated having to work at the front desk right now. Due to being injured. But at least he was recovering. Ponch wished he had someone to talk to, but no one was there at the moment.

Brittany was still in the hospital recovering from the surgery, so she couldn't stop by to say hi. Jon walked in and smiled.

"Hey, Partner," he said as he went to get a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Jon," Ponch said not even looking at him.

"How you holding up working at the front desk?" he asked, sitting down in front of Ponch.

"I hate it!"

"Yeah, Brittany will be saying the same thing when she starts working again..." Jon said.

"Yeah…"

"Wanna go visit her since we're both on break?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess…"

"What's up with you? It's like you're not that excited to see her, Ponch.."

"No...I'm excited," Ponch said giving Jon a fake smile.

Jon seemed skeptical at first and nodded. "Alright then...let's go," he said standing and putting his cup into the trash can. Ponch was in no hurry to leave. He slowly got up. Suddenly he changed his mind.

"Jon, why don't you go...I'll see you later," he said. He was heading for the door now a little more quickly than when he had gotten up. Jon only stared after Ponch, worried now. Ponch always wanted to see her, but now he doesn't. Ponch looked over his shoulder real quick to make sure Jon wasn't following. He sighed relieved when he didn't see him. Jon only sighed and left to his bike. He went to the hospital. Ponch saw Jon leave. He was debating on whether or not he should've went along too and just put on a fake smile and pretended to be happy. He decided against it though, because Brittany would've found him out. Ponch slowly walked towards the briefing room.

Getraer, who was in his office, realized he left something in the briefing room. Sighing, he stood up and went to go get it.

Ponch sat down. He liked to go there just to think while he was at work. No one was in there and it was peaceful. The door opened and Sarge walked in. After he grabbed his pencil he left in here, he noticed Ponch sitting down near the back.

"Poncherello? What's up?" he asked walking over. Ponch didn't even look at Getraer as if he didn't hear him. Sarge sat down next to him and shook his shoulder a little.

"You in there?" he asked. Ponch turned and saw his sergeant.

"Oh...hi, Sarge…"

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I can clearly tell something is.."

"Dang, there goes my response," Ponch replied. Getraer waited. Ponch sighed. "Sarge, it's really dumb.."

"Not if it's making you upset," he said. Ponch bit his lip.

"I...I don't…" Ponch started but then lost his nerve to say anything. He slammed his fist down on the table. "Dang it, I can't talk today!"

"Calm down and tell me what's going on. I know I'm not Jon or Brittany, but I'll listen.." Sarge didn't want to agitate him, he only wanted to help.

"You're lucky you're not Jon, or Brittany...or I wouldn't even be talking to you," Ponch said then stood up.

"Why? Did something happen between you three?" he asked, standing up as well. Ponch stared at the floor.

"No...they didn't do anything...I just can't talk to them anymore…"

"Why?"

"I don't think they really care…" Ponch said so quietly Getraer could barely hear that. He just heard the word 'care'.

Getraer pieced together what he thought Ponch said. "Of course they would care. Brittany especially. She really cares about you.." he told him.

"Sure...I think she probably cares more about Jon and Jason. You know, they really love her," Ponch said. Now standing with his hands resting on his sides. He looked up at Getraer. "I don't think any of them care anymore."

"That's not true, Frank. Brittany told me the other day when I stopped by to check in on her. Jon and Jason weren't there at all. She told me that she cares about you and wanted to know how you were doing. She really does care, Ponch," he said. Ponch was silent for a while.

"Sarge?" he asked. But then he couldn't say anymore, he felt a little dizzy. He was still recovering from that concussion and was moving around too much today. Sarge noticed.

"Sit down," he told him, pulling out a chair and forcing him to sit in it. Ponch looked up at Getraer.

"I'm tired…"

"You moved around a little too much today..." Sarge said.

"I hate this…" Ponch stated. "Sarge, can I go soon?"

"You can go home, yeah," he said.

"Thanks, Sarge," Ponch said standing up. He was a little wobbly at first. Sarge helped him.

"Come on, I'll drive you home. You're a little too dizzy and tired to drive," he said, walking him towards the door.

"Thanks, but I'll be ok," Ponch replied. Wanting to be able to sound like he was better than he really was. He hated to depend on someone else to get him places.

"No, I'm driving you home. I don't think you want Brittany finding out you got into an accident because you're dizzy..." Getraer said.

"Brittany wouldn't care as much about it happening to me as she would if it happened to Jon, or Jason!"

"Yes, she would!" Sarge said as he got him into the passenger seat of a cruiser. "You may not think it, but she cares a lot about you. Don't you dare ever doubt it, okay?"

"Sarge, it's hard to believe," Ponch said closing his door. He then stared out the window not wanting to look at Getraer when he got inside.

"I know. But please, just let me take you home, alright?"

"I won't argue with you about that…" Ponch said quietly.

Sarge nodded and started the cruiser and drove off.

"Did you want to visit Brittany on the way home?" he asked.

"No," Ponch said rather quickly. "Jon's already there."

"He should've left by now..." he said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, well I still don't wanna go," Ponch said. "I just told you a second I go I wasn't going."

"I know," Sarge said. Ponch sighed. He reached over and turned on the radio.

"Sarge…"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Isn't that…" he started. Then got a better look. "Sarge, that guy right there. He's one of the 2-11 suspects," Ponch said. Sarge realized this and pulled over. He called it in and got out of the car. Ponch got out too. Feeling a little better and up to chasing someone.

"Freeze!" Sarge shouted after the guy took off running. As soon as Ponch saw that he bolted after him, with Getraer close by. In the middle of the chase Getraer ended up ahead of Ponch. Ponch was starting to feel sick again. Then the words of the doctor rang through his mind. "Light-duty...no foot chases…' Ponch tried to ignore that voice in his head. But it wasn't doing any good. He knew better than to ignore it. He still kept at his chase, but soon could no longer run. Ponch then collapsed on the ground. Everything went blurry for a minute then suddenly young Puerto Rican Officer Poncherello's world went black.

Joe didn't notice, so he kept chasing the guy. Soon, the guy tripped over a trash can that a cat knocked over and fell down to the ground.

"Get away from me," he said trying to back away from Getraer.

"You're under arrest for bank-robbing, buddy," he said, reaching for his cuffs. The guy spit on Getraer's feet.

"Leave me alone, pig!"

Getraer managed to get the handcuffs on him just as an LAPD cruiser pulled up.

"Hey, Joe. Do you need me to take him off your hands? It looks like you have a bigger problem to worry about," asked Officer Pete Malloy. His eyes looked back towards where he'd seen that fallen officer.

"Please. And what do you-" he trailed off when he looked back and saw Ponch passed out. "Oh not good...yeah. Thanks, Malloy. I owe you one!" he said as he gave over the suspect and ran over to Ponch. Malloy watched for a second then turned his attention to the bank-robber.

Getraer knelt down next to Ponch. "Ponch?" he asked, hoping Ponch could hear him. He received no reply. Getraer sighed and stood to go call for an ambulance. Reed ran over real quick before he and Malloy left.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He passed out. He was feeling dizzy earlier from doing too much and I was going to take him home so he can rest. If I knew he was this bad, I would've taken him to the hospital..." Joe said.

"Has he been feeling this way a lot lately?" Reed asked. He knelt beside Ponch to check his pulse.

"Only after his recent accident..The doctor said to be on light duty. I knew I should've made him wait in the cruiser..." he replied.

"What happened?" Reed asked looking up at Getraer. "Oh wait, was he that officer that got stuck in the tire swing? I heard about it and knew only Ponch could have that happen while on duty," Reed asked.

"Yeah. He is. Jon, Brittany, Jason, and Bonnie helped along with Station 51 to get him out. But now he's probably still suffering from the concussion he received from rolling down the embankment..." he said.

"Ok, well let us know how he is after he gets checked out. We need to take care of this guy," Reed said pointing back to the squad car. He nodded.

"I'll let Brittany know you said hi when I stop by," Sarge said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Reed said with a slight smile.

Joe nods and the ambulance pulls up. Soon, Ponch is loaded into the back and the ambulance heads off to the hospital.

oOoOo

After Ponch was being taken care of in a room, Sarge headed up to check on Brittany. He knocked on her door before entering. Brittany looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Sarge!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he said

"Hi, Sarge," said Jon. He was still visiting.

"I had to bring Ponch in. He passed out..." Sarge said. Brittany gasped.

"Is he going to be okay?!" she asked.

"I knew something was up," Jon mumbled. Sarge nodded.

"He's ok though?" Jon asked.

"He will be. I spoke to the doctor before coming up here. He says Ponch will be okay," he said. Brittany sighed in relief. Jon thanked God quietly.

"Can we see him?" Jon asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe soon, though.."

"Ok…" Jon replied.

"Oh, by the way. Your dad and uncle says hi, Brittany," he told her. Brittany smiles and nodded.

"Oh, you talked to them?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, they took in a 2-11 suspect I was chasing down.." he said.

"Yay, at least the guy was caught!" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Jon said. His mind on something else. Brittany blinked.

"What's up, Jon? You're thinking about something," she asked.

"Ponch…"

"Aww...go visit him...I can't...because uh..well I'm stuck in this bed.." Brittany said.

"Ok, see ya," Jon replied. Getraer led Jon out of the room after Brittany waved goodbye.

"Sarge, is Ponch ok?" Jon asked.

"Um...well he's kind of upset. He's not feeling well either. So, I' say he's not one hundred percent himself," Getraer said. Jon sighed.

"Why's he upset?" he asked.

"Thinks you guys could care less...he really wouldn't tell me the full story. I think he's just having trouble dealing with the fact he's in love with Brittany...but she seems to like someone else."

Jon seemed a little hopeful. "Who does she seem to like?" he asked.

"Either you, or Jason"

Jon smiled. "Well, hopefully we'll be able to cheer Ponch up.." he said distractedly.

"Yeah, we can try," Getraer replied. Jon nodded. Getraer led them to the room he was told Ponch would be in. He knocked lightly on the door before entering. Jon entered behind Getraer.

"Hey, Frank," Getraer said slowly.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch replied. Then he noticed Jon. "Hey...Baker."

"Hey, Ponch," he said. Ponch looked at Jon for a bit, then looked away. Jon sighed.

"You mad at me or something?" Ponch just shrugged.

"Ponch..."

"Yeah?"

"Is something up?"

"Not really…"

"Yes, there is...please..." Jon said

"Jon…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…" Ponch said then bit his lip.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for...it's my fault for not noticing you were upset earlier," he said.

"Jon...I…"

"You what? It's okay, you can tell me,"

"I messed up…"

"How? I'm sure you didn't."

Ponch sighed.

"I'm a little upset right now...mostly at myself.."

"Why?" Jon asked, confused.

"Well...I was sort of jealous...I felt like you guys didn't really care at all," Ponch said, looking down at the bed. Getraer decided to let the two talk things out and left the room. He stayed just outside the door.

"Jealous of who?"

"...you and Jason...she seems to like Jason a lot, though.." Ponch said.

Jon looked at him. "Wait, what?" he asked, surprised.

"Jon..."

"Yeah?"

"I hate being jealous. It makes me feel icky on the inside. I just..."

Jon blinked, thinking for a little. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I'd die for her,Jon,"Ponch replied. " I really love her."

"Maybe you should tell her, before it's too late..." Jon said. There was heartbreak in his eyes

"Too late? Jon does she like Jason?" Ponch asked panicked. His respirations increasing.

"I don't know. And Ponch, calm down before you lose your oxygen," he told him.

Ponch tried to relax. Jon walked over to the bed. "Jon, does she love you?" Ponch asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I don't think so..if she does she's not showing it..."

"Ok"

"Sorry man."

"Sorry for what?"

"If I knew who she liked, I'd tell you.."

"Oh...thanks," Ponch said quietly. "I don't wanna be one of those people that cause a big scene over some girl...but she's not just some girl. She's Brittany Kristine Reed. She's like almost perfect...she's ...she's ..."Ponch was now fumbling for the right word.

"The right girl for you," Jon finished.

"I guess... but I'm not good enough to deserve that. Jon she's too good."

"Of course you are, Ponch!" he says, trying to cheer him up. "And she's just perfect for you."

Ponch is silent. Jon sighs. "Would you like some help on telling her?" he asked.

"Yeah... " Ponch started a little unsure. Jason knocked on the open door. "Come in!"Ponch said loudly.

He came in. "I have news!" he said happily.

"What?"

He smiled wide. "Brittany and I are dating!" he exclaimed. Jon blinked.

Ponch looked at Jon with an expression that said 'i knew it' Jon looked back at him with a look that said 'I'm really sorry' Ponch suddenly became interested in his blanket. Jason blinked. "Anything wrong?"

"No...congratulations,Jason"

Jason stared skeptically at him. "Thanks.." Ponch fakes a smile. Jason smiles. "Well, she's getting out of the hospital tomorrow," he said.

Ponch stays quiet.

Jason sighs. "I can tell I'm not really wanted...I'm gonna.. uh...leave..." he said, leaving.

Jon followed after him. Jason turned around and smiled.

"Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we hurt Ponch"

Jason sighs. "Yeah...I think so..."

"He...uh he loves Brittany"

Jason smiles. "He should tell her..."

"Someone just told him Brittany has a boyfriend,"Jon said. "Now he won't," he added after a pause.

Jason felt guilty. He brushed his fingers through his brown hair and sighed. "It was Brittany's idea.."

"Yeah, I know...I don't think she had any intentions on hurting him," Jon replied. He looked back towards the room.

"Yeah she only wanted to make him jealous…" Jason started. Jon nodded.

"Well, let's go talk to Brittany," Jason said. They walked to Brittany's room, and knocked on the door. Before waiting for a reply they walked in. The knock was just a warning. Brittany looked up and smiled.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

"Heya, Brittany! How you feeling?" Jon greeted.

"Like I wish today was tomorrow. I want out of here..." she said.

"Oh, well tomorrow will come before ya know it."

"True," she smiled. Jon laughed.


End file.
